


Water Pledge

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m concerned for this generation of kids who’ll grow up with X/Y and OR/AS as their first Pokemon games. What’ll happen when they revisit them and learn how hot everyone was?</p><p>Hell, they may know about it now! I’ve a feeling OR/AS’ll foster a new crop of Steven Stone lovers, among other re-designed characters. With that in mind-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Pledge

"Holy hell, he’s like something from Mama’s naughty books!"

She didn’t dare say it out loud, but the thought echoed in her mind during their encounter. Since she’d began her journey, May had several encounters with the mysterious Team Aqua, mainly their underlings. She’d brushed those grunts away, mocking their pathetic battling skills and silly sailor outfits. There were more important concerns to attend to, she’d surmised to herself. 

But there, at the Oceanic Museum’s top floor, May was at a loss for words. Like a god stepping down to cavort with mere mortals, he’d arrived, unannounced and dripping with raw sensuality and power. The girl was dumbstruck by the man’s overpowering presence, standing there among disgraced Aqua grunts and the famed Captain Stern. 

The budding trainer had arrived in Slateport City to deliver the Devon Goods she’d acquired earlier to the old Captain. What they quite were, May wasn’t entirely sure, owning to her relative inexperience and flighty mind. But now, adding to the day’s earlier events, she had yet another notion to weigh her down. 

She certainly hadn’t anticipated Team Aqua in that town, of all things. They were a rather unexpected surprise upon her arrival. To think, their huddled masses were storming the Museum at that very moment! Nonetheless, May was able to sneak into their horde to witness the chaos and to locate Captain Stern himself. 

She’d managed to speak with Stern and defeat another duo of Aqua’s assailants in a flash. The girl was quite ready to set off once more until she heard the clatter of footsteps pounding against the stairs. Standing straight and alert, May watched the scene closely until the grunts parted, and she stood face to face with a divine demigod, right in the flesh.

He’d stormed in, intensely livid and spouting heated words to his failures of minions. All that didn’t matter to the girl, however, who couldn’t take her eyes off of this spell-binding specimen. Tall as a sturdy oak, and built with a Machoke’s physique, May was entranced by his ruggedly handsome features. The dark blue wetsuit he wore did little to hide his sculpted form, teasing her with flashes of bronzed skin.

He truly was like a dashing scoundrel from her mother’s romantic novels. May had read such books in her spare time, sneaking them away to her room. As she read, the girl had become enamored with tales of striking, wicked men whisking innocent, nubile women away to adventures of intrigue and romance.

"How nice it’d be," she thought, "to go off with such a thrilling man." At home, she would imagine herself in the heroine’s place, taming such wild, wanton wags: Con-men, vampires, gardeners, pirate captains-

"That’s it," May realized within, "he’s like a pirate!" It’d become clear as pure water, this striking man was like a modern master of the sea. The girl did manage to catch some of his tirade to support her notion, speaking of Team Aqua’s intent to preserve Hoenn’s seas.

But it was his appearance that gave him away. Sturdily built to withstand the ocean’s fury, practically bare in his tightly bound outfit, he was perfectly suited to the sea-faring life. “Just my kinda guy.” she mused, feeling herself become warm with this newly-discovered sensation.

In the midst of her ogling, May had failed to notice how he’d drawn in close to herself and Captain Stern. Suddenly his lively, henna eyes were aligned with her own mossy green orbs. The man’s gaze was deeply penetrating, determined to drive his ambitions and point across. She felt her heart stop, stalled by a mixture of fear and excitement.

Sensing her uneasiness, the man stepped away, still watching May intently. “It can’t be helped you do not understand our ideals,” he stated, voice low and commanding. “But, if you ever oppose us again, there will be consequences! Heed my warning!” he bellowed, causing the girl to tremble with breathless rapture. With a tip of his head, he motioned to the group, glancing at May with a gentle softness in his eyes. “Farewell.”

What followed was a blur, obscured by the girl’s wildly racing thoughts. May summoned her composure to give Stern his items and leave the Museum, mind ablaze with what’d just occurred. She waltzed through Slateport’s airy streets, her steps spry and cheerful. “What’s this feeling?” she asked herself as she explored the vast, open city. 

Nothing had ever made the girl shiver in such delight, her senses and flesh aglow. “It’s so weird,” she mused, replaying the day’s events. His large, powerful form bobbed in her mind, moving with a steady, feral pace. Team Aqua’s leader did have a definite magnetism to him, and May couldn’t help but wonder what he was personally like. He was gruff, but seemed well-meaning enough. Looked strong, too, like he could pick her up and twirl her around like a doll. 

May’s heart fluttered at the notion, vividly imagining feeling his hot, bronze skin against her own. She was wrapped in his arms, tightly embracing each other like her parents would. The girl sighed deeply, overcome by thoughts that’d become rather intimate and romantic? “No, it can’t be,” she berated herself, reminded of the trouble Aqua had given her in the past. Still, it was an unknown thrill which swept through her entire body, making her breath hot and ragged. 

Everything that happened was so intense and bizarre. The girl was outside of Slateport’s Harbor now, facing a pool of clear cerulean water. She bent down, catching sight of her reflection. Her eyes were misty with joy, and she had a small, dreamy smile on her face.

"Damn it," she muttered, biting her lip with slight anguish. "He’s got me." There was no denying it, May was infatuated with Team Aqua’s very leader, the probable bane of her existence. Knowing their factions, she had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last she saw of her beloved, either.

But with how blissfully breathless she felt thinking of him, May really couldn’t object to that. She picked up some stray rocks, skipping them across the water as she lovingly chanted the man’s name within her rattled mind. Her pebbles bounced along the pool’s surface, distorting her still smiling visage. 

"It might be wrong, but until we meet again, I send my love. Best of luck, dear Archie."


End file.
